Drop slides are used with gaming tables to deposit tokens, such as poker chips or other gaming tokens, into a drop box. Drop slides are particularly useful on poker tables, where a casino takes a fee from the pot or on other gaming tables where a fee is paid by players for each wager placed. Conventionally, a total value of all the tokens that are dropped via a drop slide into a drop box is unknown until the contents of the drop box are emptied and manually counted by a casino employee. It is possible that a casino employee that is tasked with removing tokens from the drop box and/or tallying the value of the tokens slips some in their pocket or otherwise skims some of the tokens. Likewise, it is unknown how many hands a dealer is dealing until a video recording review can be performed. This process is very time consuming and usually delayed.